Tyson's in love
by Emerald-Eyes90
Summary: Theresia is your normal teenage girl. One day she's in Japan for 4 months. She's an exchange student........ And falls in love... OCxTyson


Hi! My friend wanted me to write this and her name is also Emma, but she'll be called Theresia and its Swedish, yes! Well, here it goes! And make sure you've read We're in a Beyblade world, but it doesn't matter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade and I don't own my friend, but the character… I've done her! HA!

Thank you!

¤#¤#¤ Tyson…Meet Theresia…¤#¤#¤

Theresia is a normal teenage girl. Brunette with amazing blue eyes. She was Swedish, but she was on vacation in Japan, Tokyo. She was an exchange student for 4 months.

She sat on the plane; she was on the way to Japan. She looked out and she saw so many clouds. At her side, a boy with raven hair slept. She couldn't see how he could sleep on such a bumpy trip. He had a yin-yang headband on his forehead.

'I don't see how people can sleep through this!' She thought and looked out again.

After some hours the plane landed and she went off. Outside stood a girl with dreadlocks in different colours and with many piercings with a big plaque were it stood THERESIA SJOGREN! HI!! Theresia giggled softly and went over to them.

"Hi, I'm Theresia!" She said with steady English

"Hello! My name is Emma, and this is Caroline Hine, my friend, who's a real klutz sometimes!" The girl, Emma, said

"Nice to meet you!" She said

"Well, let the idiot over there take your bags!" Emma said and pointed at the raven haired boy Theresia sat next to

"Hey, I sat next to him!" She said

"Yeah, that's Ray Kon, he's my blood sibling! We did a ritual not long ago and we mixed our blood and now we're siblings!" She said and shrugged

They went out and they saw a blond man (or was it a woman) sitting in her golden sports car.

"That's Haruka, my mo… father!" She said. "You'll be sleeping at our house tonight, okay?"

"Sure, thanks! Which school am I going to?" Theresia asked

"Juuban junior high! All my friends go there and you'll get to meet them tomorrow!" Emma said and they packed down Theresia's bags in the car.

Emma went over to a car were it also stood Emma on the side of the door.

"We'll see you at home! Bye!" She said and drove away

After a while they drove up to a house that looked more like a mansion.

"What a beautiful house!" Theresia said as she saw the house

"It belonged to Emmas parents! Her real parents!" Haruka said

"Oh, when did they die?" Theresia asked

"At the age of 5! We took her in at the age of 8!" Haruka said. "Well, shall we go in?"

"Sure!" Said Theresia and helped Haruka to pack up

They went into the house and the pillars were so beautiful.

"Hello, Theresia! Welcome to my home!" Emma greeted her new friend

"Thanks! It's a lovely house!" She said

"Thank you! Oh, this is my mother, Michiru!" Said Emma, who introduced a woman with aqua green hair.

"Nice to meet you, Theresia-san!" She said and bowed. "The dinner is ready. Come and eat!"

They sat down on the floor around a table. Then a little girl with jet black hair came in.

"This is Hotaru, my little sister!" Emma said and Hotaru bowed

"Nice to meet you!" Said Hotaru and sat down beside Ray

"Where are you from Ray? You don't look Japanese, nothing bad meant!" Said Theresia

"It's okay! I'm Chinese!" He said

"Oh. That's why you have the yin-yang symbols!" Said Theresia

"For the most, yeah!" He said and took up his eating sticks and started eating

After they ate, they went up

"Do you want to share room with anyone, or is it okay to have your own room?" Emma asked as they went upstairs

"I can have my own room!" She said

"Okay, but here's my room if something's wrong or if you hear some weird noises from Haruka's and Michiru's room!" Emma said

"Thanks!" Said Theresia

"Here you go! Used to belong to my oldest brother, but he's dead!" Emma said

"I'm sorry about the loss!" Said Theresia

"It's okay! They died 9 years ago!" Said Emma and smiled

"Oh, so you're 14 you too!" Said Theresia

"Yeah, best grades at Juuban!" She said. "Okay, so go to bed whenever you want, don't talk in the phone in hundreds of years like some in this town do and sleep well and see you tomorrow!"

And with that Emma left from the room. Theresia put out her photos of her little sisters, her father and her mother. She missed them but she was excited to see the school she was going to tomorrow.

Next morning…

"GOOD MORNING SLEEPING PERSONS!" Emma yelled over the whole house

Theresia looked at the clock and it was 6.30 am. She went up and went into the bathroom to get ready. She took on some clothes, but then Emma came up to her with a school uniform.

"We wear uniforms here in Japan!" Said Emma and gave Theresia the uniform

"Thanks, Emma!" She said and took it and switched clothes

It looked like a sailor's uniform, except there were big bows on the back of the skirt and a big one just at breast height. Oh, right, and you have a knee long skirt. Mostly it was blue, white and dark pink. Emma offered a pair of sandals to Theresia.

"Do they fit?" Emma asked

"Yeah, thank you!" Said Theresia

"Maybe you'll learn some Japanese at school today!" Said Emma and gave one of the lunch boxes to Theresia. "Michiru made the food this morning!"

"Okay, thanks! See you all after school!" Said Theresia and stepped out and there she saw a guy with golden bangs and black hair with crimson tips.

"Hi, Atemu! This is Theresia, the exchange student!" Emma said and they went down to him and she kissed him. "This is my boyfriend, Atemu Yami! He's from Egypt!"

"Nice to meet you!" She said

"Pleasure is on my side! – Kai didn't get up Tyson this morning!" he said

"Then, drive us to the dojo!" Said Emma and they sat down in his car and they drove to a dojo.

Outside stood a slate-haired guy and saw that they were coming.

"Hi Kai! This is Theresia, the exchange student. Theresia, this is Kai Hiwatari, my Beyblade captain and ex boyfriend!" Emma said

"Nice to meet you!" Said Theresia

"Hn! – Think you can have him up, Lofgren?" He asked

"Sure, I always get that snoring pig up!" Said Emma and went into the dojo and into a boy's room.

And there, Theresia saw an angel.

"This is Tyson, he's strong when it comes to Beyblade, but when it comes to food and sleeping, but that's another story!" Said Emma

They looked at him. He actually lied still and didn't snore.

"Captain, when did Tyson stop snore?" Emma asked Kai

"I don't know! He snored loudly when I was in here!" Kai said

"He was?" Atemu asked

Then Tyson opened his scarlet eyes and then saw Theresia.

"Hello, and who is this?" He asked

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! He's AWAKE! This is Theresia, she's the exchange student." Emma said

"Nice to meet you!" He said

Theresia was speechless. She stared at his eyes and it seemed as if he was staring at her too.

HA! CLIFFHANGER!!!

I'm evil! It's a staring contest in this fic too!


End file.
